Ontario
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = Canada | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians | appearances = | poi = Bailey Downs; Ottawa; Toronto | 1st = }} Ontario is a province located in east-central Canada, the largest by population and second largest, after Quebec, in total area. Points of Interest ; Bailey Downs: Bailey Downs was a small, rural community that was the subject of a string of mysterious, unexplained animal attacks. This creature, dubbed the Beast of Bailey Downs, was in fact a werewolf and transmitted the curse of lycanthropy to sixteen-year-old Ginger Fitzgerald. ; Chesley: Chesley is a community in Bruce County, Ontario, Canada , located within the municipality of Arran-Elderslie. ; Hamilton: Hamilton is a port city in the Canadian province of Ontario. Hamilton has become the center of a densely populated and industrialized region at the west end of Lake Ontario known as the Golden Horseshoe. ; London: London is a city in Southwestern Ontario, Canada along the Quebec City – Windsor Corridor with a metropolitan area population of 457,720. ; Ottawa: Ottawa is the capital of Canada and a municipality within the Province of Ontario. Located in the Ottawa Valley in the eastern portion of Southern Ontario, the city lies on the southern banks of the Ottawa River, a major waterway forming the local boundary between the Provinces of Ontario and Quebec. ; Toronto: Toronto is the most populous city in Canada and the provincial capital of Ontario. It is located in Southern Ontario on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. Films that take place in * Black Christmas (1974) * Ginger Snaps (2000) * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004) * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) TV shows that place in * Bitten * Blood Ties * Forever Knight * Lost Girl Characters from * Brigitte Fitzgerald * Diane McAdams * Don Schanke * Ginger Fitzgerald * Henry Fitzgerald * James William * Jason McCardy * Joe Stonetree * Natalie Lambert * Nate Parker * Pamela Fitzgerald * Philip McAdams * Rachel Sutton * Rajani Mohadevan * Trina Sinclair People who were born in * A.J. Cook * Adam Greydon Reid (Ottawa) * Adam Harrington (Hamilton) * Alan Gibson * Alexandre Boisvert * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Moodie (Ottawa) * Angus MacInnes * Cecilia Parker * Christine Harnos (Toronto) * Corey Haim (Toronto) * Danielle Hampton * David Cronenberg (Toronto) * Elisabeth Brooks * Emily Holmes (Ottawa) * Gordon Michael Woolvett (Hamilton) * Graham Shiels (Toronto) * Heather Menzies (Toronto) * Howard Shore (Toronto) * Ivor Francis (Toronto) * James Cameron (Kapuskasing) * James Gallanders (Scarborough) * Janet Kidder (Toronto) * Jay Baruchel (Ottawa) * Jerry Ciccoritti (Toronto) * John Kapelos (London) * John S. Robertson (London) * Jonathan Frid (Hamilton) * JR Bourne (Toronto) * Katheryn Winnick (Toronto]) * Keegan Connor Tracy (Windsor) * Kelley Armstrong (Sudbury) * Keram Malicki-Sánchez (Toronto) * Kristen Hager (Red Lake) * Laura Vandervoort (Toronto) * Luigia Zucaro (Toronto) * Mark Irwin (Toronto) * Mark Rendall (Toronto) * Mia Kirshner (Toronto) * Michael Robison (Toronto) * Michael Ironside (Toronto) * Michael Wincott (Toronto) * Natalie Brown (Timmins) * Noah Danby (Guelph) * Pat Mastroianni (Toronto) * Paul Massie (St. Catherine's) * Rachel Hayward (Toronto) * Roy Moore (London) * Russ Jones * Sandor Stern (Timmins) * Sarah Polley (Toronto) * Shelley Winsor (Kitchener) * Steve Hoban (Ottawa) * Tom Butler (Ottawa) * Victoria Pratt (Chesley) * Vincent Corazza (Newmarket) * William Dear (Toronto) * Zoë Belkin (Toronto) People who died in * George Romero * Jonathan Frid External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Provinces Category:Canada Category:Forever Knight locations Category:Blood Ties/Miscellaneous